Truth And Lies
by bloodlust90290
Summary: summary of the book othello...sort of todays world....it was an english project..choose a genre of writing....i did....please read and review! its my first story ever so please review!
1. The Unknown Marriage

The Truth Is Never Easy 

"" _means conversations_

'' _means thinking to themselves_

Chapter 1: The Unknown Marriage 

It all started on that one day. The day of August 30th. That day, from then on, would be remembered forever. It all started with Iago, like always, was complaining to his buddy, Roderigo, about how he should have gotten promoted instead of Cassio, and how much better he was then Othello. Iago believed that he should have been promoted because of his seniority. Together, the two of them talked and talked. Then Iago had the most brilliant idea ever. He knew that Othello and Desdemona, the daughter of Brabantio, a senator of the city of Venice, had eloped. Iago knew that Brabantio would never accept his daughter, his most prized possession, to marry a moor. Never the less, Othello. What to do. Iago and Roderigo then yelled to Brabantio that there was a thief, to get his attention. There was not one thief in sight at all. Roderigo then tells Brabantio that his daughter, Desdemona, one of his most prized possessions, had eloped with Othello. At first, Brabantio did not believe Roderigo. After all he was one of they many guys that Desdemona had dated. Then after Brabantio realized that his daughter was not in the house, he finally realized that she had to have eloped with Othello. After knowing that Brabantio realized that his daughter had eloped, Iago then left to go to Othello's house, to tell him that, Brabantio knows that he and Desdemona had eloped.

August 30 

"_WHAT?" Screamed Brabantio. "She did what?" Yelled Brabantio, as he was most shocked at what his daughter had done. "This moor…he must have used magic on her. She would never marry any man, that she didn't love or any man that she knew I wouldn't approve of." He sighed heavily, trying to control his temper. Resisting the urge to not try and hurt Roderigo._

"_Brabantio, I know this must be hard for you," sighed Roderigo._

"_Yes, you're right Roderigo. This moor you speak of, what is his name?"_

_Roderigo looked around and then sighed, "I'm not quite sure of his name. I have a better of idea. We will search the city. Together we shall find this moor. Call security. Together we will search every house in the city to find her."_

"_Splendid idea. Come on, let's get going." Brabantio started to walk away with two guards following him. "Roderigo, I thank you."_

"_It is my pleasure Brabantio, to help you find your daughter and this moor she had married."_ _Roderigo smiled as he said that._

The two men leave and search the city. They search for the daughter of a senator. What has she done?


	2. The Turks Invade

Chapter 2: The Turks Invade 

After knowing that Roderigo had just told Brabantio that Othello and Desdemona had eloped, Iago went to go warn Othello and Desdemona, that Brabantio was angry and he was coming to get his daughter. However, when Iago got to Othello's house to warn him, the Duke's men, had come. The Duke needed Othello to meet with himself and the senators of Venice about a Turkish invasion of the Venetian colony of Cyprus.

Othello's house 

There was a knock on the door. It opens, and in walks Iago.

"_Iago, my friend, nice to see you. To what do I owe this visit?" Asked Othello._

"Othello, good to see you to. I was just out and I saw that Brabantio and Roderigo were out searching every citizen's home. Brabantio is looking for the moor…excuse me….that has married his daughter."

"_So you're saying that Brabantio is out looking for me?" asked Othello._

"_Yes, I'm afraid so. And might I add, that is very angry. He is going to try and challenge your marriage."_

"_Is that so. I do not fear Brabantio. I know that Desdemona loves me, she would never give me up."_

There was another knock at the door. The door opens. Cassio comes in along with some officers.

"_Lieutenant Cassio, nice to see you. Are you here on orders from the Duke?" asked Othello. _

"_Yes I am here with orders from the duke. The Turks are putting a fleet into the Venetian colony of Cyprus. The Duke has called for you. He wishes you to meet with him and the Venetian senators." Stated Cassio. _

"_Thank you Cassio. I will come with you in just a minute. Iago, you can leave now." Stated Iago, as he left the room._

"_Iago, why are you here?" asked Cassio._

"_Just something I had to tell him." Iago sighed heavily. "He's married."_

"_To who?" asked Cassio, who was utterly confused._

"_He's married to-"_

"_Okay. I'm ready." Said Othello, ready to leave._

Brabantio comes through the door, as well as some officers.

"_General Othello, it is Brabantio. He comes with bad intention."_

"_Thank you, Iago," he sighed as fear overcame him._

"_Senator, it is the Moor." Cried Roderigo._

"_THIEF!" cried Brabantio. "Officers, draw your swords. Roderigo, are you sure this is him?" asked Brabantio._

"_Yes sir, couldn't be more sure." _

"_You thief, what have you done with my daughter. Where is she? You have used magic to win her over."_

"_No sir, I have never used magic on her. Not once. Ever. I swear." Said Othello._

"_Arrest him. Put him in prison until he rots."_

"_What will the Duke say, once he knows that you have arrested his most greatest warrior?" cried Othello._

"_Senator, the Duke's in council, and he has sent for you," stated one of the officers._

"_Bring the moor to the Duke's. We shall settle this there."_


	3. The Duke

Chapter 3- The Duke's Orders 

Brabantio has taken Othello and brought him to the Duke's. He wants to sort out the situation right away. The Duke greets Othello and then recognizes Brabantio. Brabantio pleads for justice in the case of his daughter. The Duke is then informed of why Brabantio is here. Othello then admits that yes, he is married, but not because of witchcraft, as he is accused of. Desdemona is then sent for, so she can speak for herself. Othello then says he won Desdemona over by telling her the "story of his life." Desdemona arrives. She knows that she owes respect to her father, but the greater duty is to her husband.

The Duke's 

"_Othello, I am very happy that you came. I need you to come and meet with the senators, so we can talk about what to do about the invading Turks," stated the Duke. "Brabantio, why are you here?" questioned the Duke._

"_Sir, please listen to me. This moor, Othello, has married my daughter. He has used witchcraft, to make Desdemona fall in love with him," exclaimed Brabantio. _

"_Othello, is Brabantio right. Have you married his daughter?"_

_Othello sighed. "Yes, I have married Desdemona. But, I have not done any witchcraft, like I am being accused of." Othello then snickered looking at Brabantio._

"_Iago, go to the house of Othello and bring his wife, Desdemona," ordered the Duke._

"_As wish sir," he followed orders and then walked away._

"_Yes, I did marry his daughter. My past is something that I do not speak of often. I have had many hardships throughout my life," he took a deep sigh. "There were many times when I was a boy, that I could've died, but I didn't. Floods, deadly disasters, being sold to slavery. Many things of which I do not wish to speak of. However, throughout my life, I have been working for redemption. To be accepted in the world," he looked Brabantio straight in the eyes. "When Desdemona heard of these rough times, she fell in love with me. She didn't care what I looked like, or even where I came from. She loves me for the person that I am. Here she comes now. Let her tell you the truth, if you do not believe me," looking at Desdemona._

_Desdemona enters with Iago._

"_Yes, that tale, especially would win over my daughter, too," said the Duke. "Let the girl speak, she will tell the truth." _

"_Father," she sighed. "I know that I owe you respect at this moment, however I am afraid that I must side with my husband."_

"_I am finished," yelled Brabantio. "Othello, I give you all my heart, that you take care of her, Desdemona." _

_The Duke sighs, "now that this is finished," turning to Othello, "Othello, you must prepare right away to leave at once."_

"_As you say, sir."_

"_But, I want to go with him. Please sir, may I go to Cyprus with my husband, please?" she cried._

"_You may. However, you will be escorted to Cyprus by Iago, separately." The Duke stressed the word separately._

"_Thank you sir."_

Roderigo, however wants Desdemona for himself. He's the one who loves her, not the moor, Othello. Iago then tells Roderigo that this is suicidal. As Iago is talking to Roderigo, he gets the most brilliant idea.

"_You know Roderigo, we both hate Othello, am I right?"_

"_You are correct."_

"_I have a plan. We should join forces in our revenge against him."_

"_Iago, you are a genius. This is by far one of the best plans you ever had." Cried Roderigo, as he walks away._

Iago is now alone, and thinks about the alleged reason why he hates Othello. He has the most excellent motive for revenge. Iago will persuade Othello that Cassio is Desdemona's lover. Iago delights in his most evil scheme. He cannot wait to get his plan into motion…


	4. The Drama Begins

Chapter 4- The Drama Begins Cyprus 

The governor of Cyprus, Montano watches a storm with two men.

"There is no way possible that the Turkish fleet could have survived this storm," said Montano.

"_You are quite correct sir," reply the two men._

A third man comings running in.

"_Sir, as Cassio's ship traveled from Venice, he witnessed the Turks have lost most of their fleet to the storm. At this time, Othello's whereabouts are unknown," said the 3rd man._

"_Thank you."_

Voices are heard in the background cry, _"A Sail, A Sail!"_

Montano is hoping that this ship is Othello's.

Thinking to himself, 'Please let this ship be Othello. We are in great need of him.'

However he is wrong. On the ship are Iago, Emilia, Desdemona and Roderigo.

"Desdemona, how was the voyage?" questions Cassio.

"_It was fine. Thank you for asking. Where is Othello? Is here?" cries Desdemona with a faint smile on her face._

_Cassio sighs, "I'm sorry Desdemona, but Othello is not here yet." _

"_Oh," the smile then fades from her face._

A man then tells them that a third ship has arrived.

"Oh my gosh, that has to be Othello," cried Desdemona.

As everyone waits for the ship, Cassio and Desdemona tease Emilia about being a chatterbox.

"Such foolishness, Emilia," said Desdemona.

"What? I am only speaking my mind," exclaimed Emilia.

"Yes, you do speak your mind. However, there is many things on your mind that you just ramble on about," stated Cassio.

Iago at this time criticizes women in general. He calls them deceptive and hypocritical.

Desdemona plays along, just being a woman. She's laughing as Iago just goes on and on. Cassio then comes over to Desdemona, wanting to speak to her in private.

"Desdemona," says Cassio.

"Yes? What is it Cassio?" questions Desdemona.

He takes her hand.

"Othello is going to arrive soon."

When Desdemona heard this, a huge smile came upon her face. "Thank you for telling me Cassio," cried Desdemona.

However, at his time, Iago spots Cassio holding Desdemona's hand as he talks to her.

'Ha, ha.' Laughing to himself Iago. 'This is perfect. My new mission is to use Cassio's handholding with Desdemona to frame him, so that he loses his newly gained promotion to Lieutenant. This is just going to be great. Ha, ha, ha.

Othello then arrives.

"Othello!" cried Desdemona, with a large smile on her face.

"Oh, Desdemona, it is great to see you." He then gave her a kiss on the cheek. Othello then moved over to where all the others were.

"I would like to thank all of the Cypriots. It is my pleasure to be here and with your most gratefully hospitality, we will defeat these Turks. Iago, please go and unload the ship."

"Right away sir," he said, under his breath.

All but Roderigo and Iago head to the castle to celebrate the drowning of the Turks

Iago then tells Roderigo that Desdemona will soon grow tired of being with Othello and will long for a better mannered and handsome man. Iago then continues, the most obvious choice for Desdemona, once she leaves Othello, would be who else, but, Cassio.

"Iago, you so wrong about this. Cassio was only being polite, as Desdemona is his higher ranking official's wife."

"No, Roderigo you are wrong. Cassio is in love with Desdemona. He is the one who wants to marry her, not Othello, who unfortunately is already married to her. If you do not believe me, then I'm telling you to start an argument with Cassio this evening."

"Fine. Whatever you say Iago."

Roderigo leaves and now only Iago is left. Iago explains to himself how he will get under Othello's skin, by using Cassio for his evil plot.

'He secretly lusts after Desdemona, partially because he suspects that Othello has slept with Emilia, and he wants to get even with the Moor. But, Iago continues, if he is unable to get his revenge by sleeping with Desdemona, Roderigo's accusation of Cassio will make Othello suspect his lieutenant of sleeping with his wife and torture Othello to madness.' Iago said thinking to himself.


	5. Celebration Time

Chapter 5- Celebration Time 

Othello's herald arrives. The herald announces that Othello plans celebrations for the evening in celebration of Cyprus's safety from the Turks, and also in celebration of his marriage to Desdemona.

A/n: I know its short. Because the scene was short!


	6. Cassio's Mishap

Chapter 6- Cassio's Mishap 

"Cassio you are to stay here, on guard. It's my orders. And remember, try to restrain yourself, it's a celebration," said Othello.

"_Yes, Sir," said Cassio._

Othello warns Cassio to restrain himself because Cassio has a problem with liquor and must not drink.

"Cassio, my friend, come here and have a drink with me," said Iago.

"Iago as I would love to, I must not. I have orders not to from Othello," stated Cassio.

"_Oh, Cassio. Lighten up. Come have some fun. I promise not to tell Othello. You, bring some more wine." Iago stated, pointing at the servant. _

Cassio then joins them and begins to drink. Iago now knows that Cassio is quite drunk. It is now easy for Roderigo to provoke Cassio into a fight. He does so. Cassio then attacks. Othello now has heard about the fight and has come to ask Iago what has happened.

"_Honest Iago, what has happened?"_

"_Sir, I would rather not answer. I would not want to cause offense to Michael Cassio."_

"_Iago, I have no patience for this now. Tell me now!"_

"_As you say so sir. Montano and myself were talking. Out of nowhere a man cries for help. Then Cassio follows him, with his sword in hand, he looked determined to execute the man."_

Othello has heard enough and needs no more proof. Othello then goes to speak to Cassio.

"Cassio, I need to speak to you."

"_Yes. What is it Othello."_

_Othello sighed heavily. "Cassio I love you Cassio as a friend, but I can't have you as an officer of mine anymore."_

So, Cassio is no longer Othello's lieutenant. Cassio's reputation is destroyed. However, Iago persuades him everything isn't lost. Iago recommends Cassio plead his case through Desdemona.

Iago is now alone. Is he plotting something terrible.

'Cassio loves Desdemona. Now that I know this, I must show Othello. But how?' He stops for a minute to think. 'I got it! Othello must observe Cassio and Desdemona together, but he must not hear them speak. This is one of the greatest ideas yet, I am such a genius. Let's get this plan working…'


	7. Mistakes Can Be Forgiven

Chapter 7- Mistakes can be forgiven by some 

Cassio is no longer Othello's lieutenant. He is trying to get his position back by asking Desdemona if she could persuade Othello to let Cassio get his position back. For Desdemona to truly understand how much Cassio wants his position back, he brings musicians to honor Othello and Desdemona's marriage.

" Musician, I give you my thanks for coming. Play something short, such as 'Good morrow general."

"_As you wish, Cassio" stated the Musician_

Othello's comic servant, the clown, comes running in, with what looks like something urgent to say.

"_NO, NO, NO!" cries the clown._

"_What is the matter?" asked the Musician_

"The general does not want any music."

"_Why?"_

"_He does not give a reason why! Just take your bags and leave now!" cried the clown. _

The musician then leaves quickly, as the clown ordered.

"My honest friend, I have a favor to ask you." Said Cassio.

"And what is it?" asked the clown.

Cassio then hands the clown some money.

"The general's wife, when she awakes tell her that Cassio would like to speak to her. Can you do that?"

"She is awake now. I will go get her."

"Thank you"

The clown then leaves and Cassio is left alone. That is until Iago shows up. Iago recommends to Cassio that he should ask Emilia to arrange a meeting with Desdemona.

"Cassio, what are you doing here," questioned Iago.

Cassio bit his lip. "I'm just trying to think of a way for Othello to understand how much I want my position." Cassio sighed. "I sent the clown, to tell Desdemona, when she awakes that I would like to speak to her. However, I don't think that the clown will tell her."

"You are right my friend. That clown doesn't listen to anybody, but Othello." Iago bit his lip. "But I think I might have a way so that you can speak to Desdemona."

"You do?"

"Yes. Why don't you talk to my wife, Emilia. She is good friends with Desdemona."

Emilia then enters. Surprised to see Cassio.

"Good day Cassio. I was just with Desdemona. Othello and her are talking about you. Desdemona speaks highly of you. Othello is saying that you have hurt him. The only thing that he could do was to take away your position as lieutenant. But he keeps saying that he does love you. But cannot keep you as his lieutenant."

"Emilia, I thank you for your honesty. By any chance could you give me some time alone with Desdemona?" asked Cassio.

"Come along. I will find you a place where you and Desdemona can talk."

"I am most grateful."

Emilia takes Cassio to where he can speak to Desdemona in private.


	8. Papers

**Chapter 8- Papers**

Othello and Iago meet. Othello gives Iago some papers.

"Iago, take these papers to the ship that brought me here to Cyprus. And tell the man that I give him my respects to him and the Senate."

"I will see to it, Othello."

"When you come back, I will be walking on the fortifications. Return to me there."

Iago leaves and then Othello leaves with a gentleman who takes him to see a fortification man.

A/n: another short chapter…I'm sorry


	9. The Truth Finally Comes

**Chapter 9- The truth finally comes**

Cassio arrives to meet with Desdemona. He speaks to Desdemona to tell her that she must persuade Othello to let him get his position back.

"Cassio, don't worry. I speak well of you. Soon I will have you and Othello friends as good as you were before."

Cassio sighed. "I fear to wait for Othello to take me back."

"Don't worry Cassio. I accept your friendship. Whatever you do, don't worry about Othello, I will fix this."

Desdemona's interview with Cassio is cut short when Othello arrives. Cassio leaves in a hurry to avoid speaking with Othello. Desdemona pleads with Othello on Cassio's behalf.

"Something here is not right," Iago said under his breath.

"What did you say?"

Iago bit his lip and sighed. "I do not like that."

"What? Was that Cassio who walked away from my wife?"

"Cassio? I don't think that he would run away so fast, after seeing you."

"I believe it was him."

"My dear husband. I was only speaking to Michael Cassio, your lieutenant. I beg you, please, take time to consider this. Let him have his position back. Let him be your lieutenant again. Have dinner with him tonight," said Desdemona.

"Not tonight Desdemona."

"Then what about tomorrow night, or Tuesday morning, noon or evening. Maybe Wednesday morning. Please Othello, do not let this go past three days."

"No. Desdemona. I've had enough, just go now."

"Fine. As you wish Othello."

Desdemona leaves. Now only Iago and Othello are left. Iago speaks to Othello. He is suspicious. Cassio left in such a hurry when Othello arrived. He finds it a little weird. He believes that Cassio might not be honorable. Iago knows more than this, but he does not want to say, and Othello knows this.

"Dear Gods! Can't the woman understand I don't want to talk about this! I love her, yet

when there is much chaos, I cannot love her," cried Othello.

"Othello-"

"What is a matter Iago?"

"Did Michael Cassio, when you dated Desdemona, know of your love?"

"Yes. No question at all, from beginning to the end. Why do ask?"

"I thought that they have never met, that's all."

"They have met, very often, when she was with me."

"Really?"

To himself, 'really? He asks, there is something not good about to come out of this man's mouth.' "Really? What is the matter? Is he not honest?"

"Honest, Othello?"

To himself, 'Why must this man second-guess me. For god's sake, just me a straight answer.' "Iago, just tell me. Is he honest? And stop second-guessing me. I do not like it," shouted Othello.

"Yes. I think that Michael Cassio is an honest man."

"Yes. I think so too. Men should be as they seem. Tell me Iago. Tell me what you truly think. Your worst thoughts."

"Excuse me. But you want me to tell you my worst thoughts? Well they are false, vile, harsh-, some of them unclean."

'More specific Iago"

"I have no proof yet. Look at your wife, observe her while she is with Cassio."

"What are you SAYING IAGO," shouted Othello.

"Desdemona. She did mislead her father by marrying you. When she seemed to shake and fear your looks, she loved them the most. I respectfully ask you of your pardon."

Othello sighed. " I am bound to you forever."

Othello has suddenly become quiet and Iago senses that something is wrong.

"Othello, is something wrong?"

Othello sighed heavily, then bit his lip. "I do no think that Desdemona is faithful;."

"Othello, you must not think that."  
"Iago, I do not know what to think anymore. Goodbye. Make sure to keep an eye on my wife. Leave me, Iago."

"Goodbye Othello."

Iago leaves and Othello is contemplating about what to do.

'Why did I marry? I thought that she loved me? Does she or does she not? I for sure know that I love her. Why must she love Cassio? How is he different from me? Curse this marriage. If she does not love me, than I shall prove it myself. I must move on.'

Desdemona enters and Othello complains of an aching headache. Desdemona offers to bind his head with her handkerchief. The handkerchief is something that is very valuable to Desdemona. Othello gave it to her, when they first met. When they exit, Emilia picks it up and gives to Iago. Iago has always been asking for it.

Othello reenters and is now tormented with jealously. He threatens Iago to provide proof.

"Othello are you okay?"

"No Iago. I AM NOT!!"

"Why Othello what is the matter?"

To himself, 'he asks what is the matter? Does he not know what pain he has caused me since we last met. Curse this man that stands before me.'

"The matter. Iago you tell me that Desdemona does not love me, but yet you have no proof. I swear to you now Iago, you must find proof of this. If you do not, you shall be DEAD!!" shouted Othello.

"Dead?" backing away from Othello. "Yes Othello, right away, I have proof that Desdemona does not love you."

"You do?"

"Yes. Me and Cassio share a room. He has been troubled lately. There are some kind of men, so loose of a soul, that in their sleeps mutter their affairs. Cassio would mutter 'Sweet Desdemona, let us be wary, let us hide our loves.' And then he would grab my hand and cry 'O Sweet creature.'"

"Curse him. Curse that Cassio. He is a monster!" shouted Othello.

"Have you seen your wife with a handkerchief in her hand with strawberries on it?"

"Yes. I gave her that."

"I didn't know that. This handkerchief, I am sure now that it was your wife's, I saw Cassio wipe his beard with it."

"Curse him. Let blood be shed on this man."

Othello is now convinced by this "proof" and vows to kill Desdemona. Iago agrees to kill Cassio. Othello then appoints Iago to the lieutenancy.


	10. A Misplaced Valuable

**Chapter 10- A Misplaced Valuable**

Desdemona is with Emilia. She sees the clown and asks him if he has seen Cassio. The clown is being wise and does not directly state where Cassio is. The clown then leaves. Desdemona is worried about the lost of her handkerchief. Her anxiety increases when Othello enters and asks her for her handkerchief.

"Desdemona, my wife, how are you?"

"Very good, my dear husband."

Othello then takes her hand.

"Your hand is wet, my love."

"You hand, this hand is a good one, the best."

"Why would it not be? For 'twas that hand that gave away my heart. Enough of this. Your promise," stated Desdemona.

"What promise are you talking of?"

"The one where you would talk to Cassio."

"I have a tear in my eye. Let me borrow your handkerchief."

"Here my dear husband."

"The one that I gave you."

"I don't have it with me."

"You don't."

"No I don't, Othello."

"My god. This is a fault. That handkerchief was one that an Egyptian gave to my mother. Before she died, she gave it to me. And when I had a wife I would it to her. I did. I gave it to you Desdemona. And now you can't find it? This is not good."

"My dear Othello, I am terribly sorry."

"Go get the handkerchief!"

"I can't. I do not know where it is."

Cassio now approaches Desdemona, but she must now, because of Othello's anger, postpone her efforts on his behalf. As he waits, Bianca, his lover, appears. Cassio has found Desdemona's handkerchief in his room (which was placed there by Iago) and he asks Bianca to copy the embroidery work for him. Bianca thinks that the handkerchief is from another lover.

Bianca says to herself, 'but who….'


	11. Obvious Yet No So Obvious

Chapter 11- Obvious Yet Not So Obvious 

Iago's disturbing suggestions about Desdemona aggravates Othello. Othello then falls into a trance. Cassio then comes in. Iago then offers Othello a chance to observe secretly as Cassio speaks of Desdemona. Iago then has a plan. He will make Cassio retell the story of where, when, how, and how often he has slept with Desdemona, and when he intends to do so again. When Othello withdraws, Iago informs the audience of his actual intention. Cassio makes light of Bianca, mocking her. Othello thinks he is speaking of Desdemona.

"_I never knew that this woman loved you so much," stated Iago._

_Cassio believes he is talking of Bianca. "Wha-What are you talking about?"_

"_She does tell everyone that she is going to marry you. Do you agree with this?"_

"_Ha. Never." Cassio starts laughing. "Marry me? Who does she thinks she is. This woman is out of her mind!" _

"_Well, faith says that you shall marry."_

"_You know what? Screw faith. I will never marry this woman. She is convinced I will marry her because I love her. But hell no, I do not love her!" yells Cassio, as his rage continues. _

Othello then says to himself, 'now he begins to tell his story.'

"_Thi-This woman is with me all the time. She **stalks** me everywhere I go. For example, the other day I was speaking to some Venetians, she comes up to me and puts a hand on my neck!"_

Othello again is thinking to himself. ' She cries ''O Cassio,'' he just loves how she says that.'

"She is around me all the time. She is all over me and cries to me all the time. She NEVER LEAVES ME ALONE! Shouted Cassio.

"What ever you say Cassio."

"I never want to see her **AGAIN**!"

Bianca then enters with the handkerchief. She then again accuses Cassio of giving her a love token given to him by another woman. Bianca tells Cassio that if he doesn't show up for supper with her that evening, he will never be welcome to come back again. Othello then recognizes his handkerchief and, comes out of hiding when Cassio and Bianca are gone. He wonders how he should murder his former lieutenant. Othello goes on to grieve for his hard-heartedness and love for Desdemona, but Iago then reminds him of his purpose. Othello has trouble reconciling his wife's delicacy, class, beauty, and allure with her adulterous actions. Iago then suggests something to Othello.

"Iago, I believe I shall poison my wife. Her actions have caused me deep sadness."

"No, No, Othello. You shall strangle her in her bed. The bed that she contaminated through her infidelity."

"Aye, that is a most perfect idea Iago!"

"I shall also arrange for Cassio's murder as well."

"Thank you, Iago."

Desdemona comes in with Lodovico, who has come from Venice with a message from the duke. Lodovico irritates Othello by inquiring about Cassio, and Desdemona irritates Othello by answering Lodovico's inquiries. The contents of the letter also upset Othello—he has been called back to Venice, with orders to leave Cassio as his replacement in Cyprus

When Desdemona hears the news that she will be leaving Cyprus, she expresses her happiness.

"Oh. Thank the dear gods. We finally get to go home!" Desdemona cried.

"_Are you mad, woman?"_

Othello then hits Desdemona.

"You devil!" cried Othello.

Desdemona then leaves. Lodovico is horrified by Othello's loss of self-control, and asks Othello to call back Desdemona, who has left.

"_Desdemona, come back."_

"_Yes, honey?"_

_Othello then turns to Lodovico. "What would you do with her?"_

"_Excuse me. But what are you talking about?"_

"_She-She….She is false! Why she does not only love me! I will obey the Duke's orders, I will go back to Venice. Out…Out of here Desdemona!"_

Lodovico is shocked. He is shocked that Othello, a good, self-controlled man, lose control of himself.

Lodovico then thinks to himself, 'I wonder…..has he gone mad?'

Iago refuses to answer the question, knowing what Lodovico is thinking. He tells him that he must see for himself.


	12. You Whore

Chapter 12- You Whore 

Othello interrogates Emilia about Desdemona's behavior, but Emilia insists that Desdemona has done nothing suspicious.

"Emilia, I know that you or Desdemona is hiding something from me. Is she cheating on me?"

"No. Desdemona loves you so much, Othello. She would never cheat on you."

"So, Emilia, you're telling me, that Desdemona is not cheating on me?"

"Yeah. I'm 100 sure."

"Well, I don't believe you. You're lying. Now go get Desdemona and bring her here."

"Yes, Othello."

When Emilia returns with Desdemona, Othello sends Emilia to guard the door. He then questions Desdemona about being unfaithful.

"Othello, my dear, what has gotten into you, I have **never** been unfaithful to you. And I mean **never**!"

"Oh, my sorry my dear, I must have been mistaken," saying sarcastically. "Beg, my pardon, but I took you for the cunning whore of Venice. You then married me."

Desdemona begins to cry. "Wha-What?" She sighs. 'How could you say that?"

"Here, I believe you might need some of this." Othello then throws down some money on the floor.

Othello then storms out of the room, enraged. Emilia then comes in to comfort her Desdemona.

At Desdemona's request, Emilia brings in Iago, and Desdemona tries to find out from him why Othello has been treating her like a whore. Emilia says to her husband that Othello must have been deceived by some villain, the same sort of villain who made Iago suspect Emilia of sleeping with Othello. Iago assures Desdemona that Othello is merely upset by some official business.

Meanwhile, Roderigo does not trust Iago at all. Iago promised Roderigo that we would deliver gifts from him to Desdemona.

"Iago, you never delivered those gifts."

"Oh, Roderigo, calm down. Othello believes that Cassio is in love with Desdemona. We will remove him. That is the most important part to the plan," replied Iago, as he showed a smile to Roderigo.

"Iago, what exactly do you mean by remove?" questioned Roderigo, who looked extremely confused.

"Oh, Roderigo. Sometimes you are so dumb. Remove means that we have to kill Cassio." Iago showed a smile when he mentioned to kill Cassio.

"Oh, I see!" Roderigo smiled as well.

"Roderigo, I suggest that you kill Cassio as he leaves Bianca's home tonight."

"Sounds perfect."

The two men walked away, with smiles on their faces. They both seemed very delighted with the plan.


	13. Unfaithful

Chapter 13- Unfaithful 

Othello is now calmer. However, Desdemona isn't that dumb. She knows that he is still upset and she is fearful of Othello. He then sends Desdemona to bed. She goes.

Desdemona now orders that the wedding sheets be put on her bed. Desdemona then tells Emilia about her mother's maid, Barbary who was in love with a man who was proven to be crazy.

"When I was younger, my mother's maid, Barbary, was close to me. We talked about many things. One thing in particular was love. She told me that she was in love with a man. But there was one exception about him. He was proven to be crazy. She taught me this song called 'Willow.' It is a very good song. Barbary died singing the song after she had been deserted by her lover."

Desdemona begins to sing the song. As she sings it, it makes her think about adultery. She then asks Emilia whether she would cheat on her husband.

"Desdemona, I might cheat on my husband. I also believe that other women should too as well. It is good for them."

Emilia leaves, and Desdemona is alone.

Emilia now thinks to herself about Othello and Desdemona.

'_Desdemona is upset over her argument with her husband. He has called her and me a whore, I can not claim innocence of that charge as he well knows of my own unfaithfulness, but my lady is most pure. I am filled with suspicion, for this accusation is sudden and has no foundations in truth. I am worried that this is all connected to the loss of the handkerchief, and I am sorry that I stole it. I have bathed Desdemona and she is now abed awaiting her husband, I must think of how to set things straight, work out why Lord Othello would suspect my lady of such misdeeds.'_


	14. Promises Aren't Always True

Chapter 14- Promises Aren't Always True 

Iago and Roderigo are waiting for Cassio. They have put their plan into motion. Roderigo is going to kill Cassio. Iago has given Roderigo a sword, so that he can kill Cassio.

Cassio then emerges. Roderigo stabs at Cassio but fails to pierce Cassio's armor. Cassio stabs and wounds Roderigo. Iago darts out in the commotion, stabs Cassio in the leg, and exits. Not knowing who has stabbed him, Cassio falls.

Othello then comes by. He hears Cassio's and Roderigo's cries. He believes that Cassio's cries are because of the plan that he and Iago had planned earlier.

'Oh, Cassio cries, bloody murder. This must be the work of Iago. I praise him for doing such an excellent job.'

Lodovico and Graziano also hear the cries from Cassio and Roderigo. They try to help, but cannot because it is dark out. They also believe that cries might be a trap. Iago then enters carrying a light. First he pretends to discover Cassio, who begs him for help.

"_You must help me! This is murder! MURDER I CRY!"_

Iago just stands there, looking a t Cassio. He then comes upon Roderigo. Roderigo cries for help.

"_Help! Someone help me!"_

Cassio then says that Roderigo is one of his attackers.

"You, murderer! You Villain!" cried Iago. Iago then stabs Roderigo. Roderigo is now dead.

Bianca enters and begins to cry out when she sees the wounded Cassio. Iago questions Cassio about his assailant, but Cassio can provide no explanation for what happened. Iago suggests that Roderigo is to blame. Cassio says that he does not know Roderigo. Attendants carry off Cassio and Roderigo's corpse.

Emilia then enters, and Iago tells her what has happened. He and Emilia punish Bianca, at whose house Cassio had dined that evening. Iago takes Bianca under arrest, and sends Emilia to tell Othello and Desdemona what has happened.


	15. The Good Ones Always Die

Chapter 15- The Good Ones Always Die 

Othello looks down at the sleeping Desdemona. He is thinking to himself.

"I do love her, but I know she's cheating on me, so why should I love her? Why? Uhhh….I've gotta stop this. Something has to be done. I know…I shall murder her!'

He leans down and kisses her, one last time. Desdemona then awakes, she is alarmed. She has just realized what Othello is about to do. _'Oh, my god. He is going to kill me.' "Othello! Please! NO!! You can't do this to me! I love you! I've never done anything wrong. Please! NOOOO!!!" cries and screams Desdemona._

Othello then takes the pillow and smothers her. Emilia has heard the screams and cries of Othello. She has come in to tell Othello and Desdemona about the attack of Cassio. When she arrives, she sees Desdemona's body. She is horrified at what she sees.

Othello explains to her why he did this to Desdemona.

"Emilia, please understand, I had a perfectly good reason for doing this. Why was cheating on me. With who? With Cassio. He has her handkerchief. The way he talks about her, he wants to marry her. That's why I did this. Iago has shown me the proof!"

Emilia now realizes why he wanted her to steal the handkerchief. 'He wanted the handkerchief so he could **frame** Cassio for loving Desdemona. Oh…He's so bad!'

"_Othello, you should know that Roderigo has been killed by Cassio." Stated Emilia._

"_Oh…Is Cassio dead as well?"_

"_No, sir."_

Othello now realizes that his plans have gone terribly wrong.

"I've been murdered!" Cries Desdemona, as she struggles to stay alive.

"_What was that?" questions Emilia._

"_Nothing. Emilia. All I said was that I've taken my life." She then dies._

"_Yes. I killed her. But I did it for **revenge**! She cheated on me! All this is proof from Iago." Explains Othello. _

Iago, Gratiano and the others arrive. Emilia turns on Iago, accusing him that he was responsible for Desdemona's death. She then begins to tell what really happened with the handkerchief.

"Iago, ordered me to take Desdemona's handkerchief. He used it to frame Cassio for loving Desdemona. This would make Othello jealous. This is just what he wanted."

"_Woman…Will you SHUT UP!!!" shouts Iago. He then draws his sword and kills Emilia._

Besides the accusations from Emilia and Othello, there's more evidence against Iago. Letters have been found on Roderigo's body. One of them is from Iago, stating that Roderigo has to kill Cassio. The other is Roderigo's complaint about the setup that got Cassio demoted.

Iago is now arrested. Othello cannot believe what has happened.

'Thi-This cannot be happening. I killed my wife! She did nothing wrong. It was all just a lie. I cannot believe this. I think I'll kill myself, seeing I have no family left. I would love to kill Iago at this moment. But I cannot. He is the **devil**. You can't kill the devil.'

Othello is disarmed. He has now heard from Cassio. He then explains about the scheme created by Iago. Othello hopes that Iago will live to suffer a most painful death.

Lodovico then removes Othello from command, making Cassio the ruler of Cyprus. He demands that Othello return to Venice for justice. Iago is to be tortured into confessing.

Othello then stabs himself with a concealed blade. Othello then falls over Desdemona and dies.

Cassio then says that he suspected that Othello would do something like this because he was 'great of heart.'

_A/n: Hope you enjoyed it!! Please Review!!!_


End file.
